


Прогулка в парке

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, empath!John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Шерлока сохранились яркие чувственные воспоминания о сне с Джоном.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Прогулка в парке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk in the Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905066) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Шерлок сбрасывает с себя дремоту, в которую не собирался погружаться как в туман. Всё вокруг кажется мягким и тёплым, и он медленно садится, моргая от проникающего в квартиру послеполуденного солнечного света, на мгновение задаваясь вопросом, что же это такое, прежде чем осознаёт: желание. То, что он чувствует − это кипящее в его крови отчётливое и всепоглощающее желание, прямо под поверхностью мыслей.

И где, чёрт возьми, Джон?

На улице великолепно, такой вечер весеннего дня, когда все хотят находиться снаружи, наслаждаясь погодой и чувствуя себя необъяснимо счастливыми и далёкими от совершения отвратительных и интересных преступлений. Так было всю неделю, и Лондон этому радуется. Шерлоку нечем было заняться. Это отвратительно.

Джон не застрахован от радостей весны, которые заразили всех в Лондоне и его окрестностях. Как он может быть таким? Джон остро ощущает эту радость от каждого встречного на улице. Шерлок не может держать его в квартире двадцать четыре часа в сутки, как бы ему этого ни хотелось (Джон улыбается ему, когда ему так хочется, и садится ближе.)

Джон всё утро не находил себе места и в конце концов вваливается в гостиную сразу после того, что он называет «обедом», неся одеяло и пакет, очевидно, с едой. Он немного раздражён и расстроен, но не сердит. Он слишком счастлив, чтобы злиться, даже на Шерлока, даже на его скуку, беспокойство и недовольство.

− Я иду в парк, Шерлок.

Шерлок, всё ещё одетый в пижаму, пристально смотрит на него со своего места на диване, скрестив руки на груди и смущённо скривившись. Он капризничает. (Он может признаться в этом самому себе. Он сыт по горло отсутствием работы и чувствует себя невероятно по-детски. Он не позволил ничему из того, что Джон сделал, чтобы ему помочь, действительно помочь. Он хотел дуться.)

− Отлично, − добавляет Джон. И снова топает прочь.

− Ты можешь пойти со мной! − кричит тот с нижней ступеньки лестницы. Если бы миссис Хадсон была дома, она бы шикнула на него. Или подбодрила, если бы увидела, как ведёт себя Шерлок.

− Скучно! − крикнул в ответ Шерлок.

Но на самом деле скуку он не чувствует.

Шерлок встаёт с дивана и плывёт по коридору в их общую комнату. Он медленно одевается, наслаждаясь ощущением ткани на своей чувствительной коже, пытаясь найти вещи, которые будут удобными и прохладными в тёплую погоду, а также надеясь выглядеть соблазнительно для Джона.

Для Джона, своего мужа.

Ему всё ещё трудно поверить, что они с Джоном женаты. Женаты. Они женаты. Навсегда. Пока смерть не разлучит их. Это одновременно сюрреалистично и удивительно.

Шерлок выходит из квартиры, всё ещё думая о Джоне, его Джоне и о том, что они женаты. Он позволяет этой мысли унести себя по залитой солнцем улице в парк, где замедляет шаг, чтобы оглядеться, пытаясь определить, не полагаясь на их связь, где находится Джон.

Это совсем не трудно. Он просто следует за целующимися парами.

Джон лежит, как на пиру, на одеяле, которое принёс с собой. Тёмные очки закрывают его глаза (так же, как и Шерлока; он чрезвычайно светочувствителен, когда дело доходит до солнечного света), ноги скрещены в лодыжках, а руки − под головой. Его ноги обнажены, а чтобы открыть лодыжки, он снял ботинки и носки, и подвернул джинсы.

Шерлок обнаруживает, что хочет поцеловать Джона с ног до головы. Ему приходится на минуту остановиться и пристально вглядеться, чтобы всё переварить. Он чувствует то особое тепло глубоко внутри, которое порождает Джон: частично желание, частично любовь, частично раздражение и очарование.

− Перестань пялиться, Шерлок, − бормочет Джон, выводя его из ступора.

Джон чувствует себя... потрясающе. Как будто он впитал в себя весь солнечный свет, все маленькие радости Лондона, весну и счастье и снова излучает их наружу. Если целующиеся пары − это какой-то признак, то именно это он и делает: излучает. Что неудивительно, потому что он весь светится. Шерлок практически видит тепло и свет, исходящие из каждой его поры.

− Обычно ты разгоняешь людей эмпатией в том уголке парка, в котором собираешься устроить пикник, Джон, − бормочет Шерлок, и это не упрёк. На самом деле, как раз наоборот. Шерлок восхищается силой Джона. Он гордится тем, что может сделать Джон, даже если тот иногда этого боится.

− Не замечал, − отвечает Джон. На самом деле он не открывает глаз и не шевелит ни единым мускулом. Он − воплощение удовлетворённости. И кипящего под кожей желания. Теперь Шерлок чувствует его волнами. Восхитительно. Он садится рядом с Джоном.

− По дороге от ворот Сент-Кларенса я встретил четыре целующиеся парочки. 

Он свернул с Бейкер-стрит и обогнул лодочное озеро.

Джон хихикает.

− Я примерно на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что только двое из них были парами, прежде чем они встретились друг с другом сегодня днём, − добавляет Шерлок, вызывая ещё один смешок у Джона.

− Только на девяносто пять процентов?

− Ну, я не останавливался и не пялился, Джон.

Джон улыбается ему. Он поворачивается на бок и подпирает голову рукой, глядя на Шерлока сквозь тёмные очки. 

− Я рад, что ты вышел.

− Я чудесно вздремнул.

− Я знаю. Тебе снился я.

− Правда?

− Если только у тебя нет сексуальных снов о других людях, о которых я не хочу знать.

Шерлок улыбается Джону и вытягивается рядом с ним. 

− Я не заметил, что заснул. Я просто проснулся в тумане мыслей о тебе.

− Ну, я мог бы помочь с этим.

− Ты всё ещё можешь мне с этим помочь.

Джон снова нежно ему улыбается.

− Ты что, делаешь мне предложение?

− Ну, мой муж ушёл во второй половине дня, чтобы пообщаться с природой или ещё какой-нибудь ерундой.

Джон только ему улыбается. 

− На улице чудесно, Шерлок. Разве ты не наслаждаешься солнцем?

Шерлок фыркает. 

− Разве я выгляжу так, будто наслаждаюсь солнцем?

Джон всё ещё улыбается, протягивает свободную руку и проводит пальцами по щеке Шерлока. Затем он снова ложится на спину, подложив руки под голову.

Шерлок устраивается рядом с ним, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы положить голову на грудь Джона, откуда он может слышать его ровное сердцебиение. Он слушает, как бьётся сердце Джона, и тот обнимает Шерлока за плечи, просто лёгкий вес на спине, который удерживает его, притягивает к себе.

Шерлок задумывается. Это то, что у него хорошо получается. Но сейчас он думает о вещах, о которых обычно не думает или, по крайней мере, не признается, что думает.

Он посвящал всё больше и больше места в своём сознании Джону с тех пор, как они встретились, с тех пор, как Джон соединил их вместе, с тех пор, как они сблизились, с тех пор, как они начали заниматься ментальным сексом, с тех пор, как они начали заниматься физическим сексом тоже. Как они и говорили, всё это время они были вместе. И Шерлок бесконечно этому рад. Он с удовольствием посвящает Джону гигабайты памяти. Терабайты информации. Он удалит всё, что когда-либо узнал о чём-либо, кроме преступлений, из воспоминаний о Джоне.

Возможно, в конце концов он даже удалит «преступление». Но он не знает.

До этого ещё не дошло.

Он сохранил каждую маленькую деталь Джона, которую смог ухватить и удержать. Всё это, и он не совсем уверен, что Джон действительно это понимает.

Ох, Джон знает, что он чувствует. Конечно, он знает. Как он мог не знать? В конце концов, Джон − эмпат. Шерлок узнал гораздо больше об эмоциях, чем когда-либо хотел узнать из-за сопереживания Джона, потому что Джон спас его после инцидента в бассейне и сохранил его в безопасности.

Но он не знает, как сказать об этом Джону. О том, как Джон отдал ему всё, ничего не утаивая. Он не знает, что такого сделал, чтобы заслужить это или сможет когда-нибудь заслужить, но Джон отдаёт это, и с радостью, и Шерлок будет любить его каждой клеточкой своего существа, каждым вздохом своего тела, пока его сердце и его разум, наконец, не остановятся.

И прямо сейчас, они растянулись вместе на одеяле в парке в самом чудесном городе на Земле в великолепный весенний день, и Шерлок не мог бы быть счастливее, если бы в запертой комнате было тройное убийство только с двумя уликами, которые полностью противоречат друг другу.

Он просто не знает, как это выразить.

Они лучше умеют выражать свои мысли, чем раньше. Они оба учатся пользоваться своими словами. С тех пор как к Джону вернулась способность к сопереживанию, он стал ещё более чувствительным, чем раньше. Удивительно, что его сегодняшняя прогулка в парк не испортила Джону настроение на целую неделю. Должно быть, это общее настроение, которое пробуждают в людях эти первые погожие весенние дни.

− Что тебе снилось? − спрашивает Джон. Бормочет, правда, у самой его головы.

Шерлок снова чуть не фыркает, потому что это наводящий вопрос, если это вообще он. Но это помогает. Джон всегда помогает, он облегчает жизнь Шерлоку. И он знал бы, что Шерлок хотел бы что-то сказать, хотел бы что-то ему показать, что-то такое, что он чувствует.

И Шерлок тоже. Он поднимает руку, ту, что была обвита вокруг талии Джона, так, чтобы пальцы могли коснуться кожи на его шее. Соприкосновение кожи с кожей всегда делает их связь сильнее, заставляет её щёлкать и восхитительно гудеть. Это облегчает ему составление образов, мыслей и слов и позволяет Джону их впитывать − или, по крайней мере, эмоциональный резонанс от них. Это облегчает задачу.

Джон зеркально отражает его, убирая руку с плеч Шерлока так, что пальцы оказываются в его волосах.

Они оба тихонько вздыхают, когда трепет от этого физического контакта проходит через них. Шерлок чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь. Джон, вероятно, чувствует это, как бабочки в животе, по крайней мере, так он описывал это раньше.

Шерлок начинает медленно, передавая образ Джону. Он берёт простое, здоровое воспоминание и передаёт его Джону. Крепкое объятие. Просто объятие, уютное, успокаивающее и тёплое. Он вызывает в памяти запах Джона, как раз там, на стыке шеи и плеча, куда ему всегда хочется уткнуться носом и просто вдохнуть. Джон пахнет так, как пахнет Джон; Шерлок уже давно перестал пытаться классифицировать его запах. Обоняние у него хорошее, но не настолько. Джон просто пахнет самим собой. Это одна из бесчисленных тайн Джона.

Он чувствует, как Джон улыбается ему в затылок, и снова вспоминает. Это воспоминание более тактильное. Ощущение пальцев Джона в его волосах. Джон любит его волосы, а Шерлок любит, когда с ними играют. Ему нравится, как Джон проводит пальцами по волосам, и у Шерлока есть миллион воспоминаний о том, как тот это делал.

У него так много воспоминаний о Джоне, ощущения и образы, и джемперы Джона, и его волосы, и его смех, и то, как появляются морщинки в уголках его глаз, когда он счастлив, и морщинки на его лбу, когда он не счастлив, и то, как он заботится, так болезненно много, о людях, но особенно о Шерлоке.

Шерлок не знает, как рассказать Джону всё это, он не знает, как заставить Джона понять, что ему никогда не будет хорошо без него, что ему никогда не было хорошо до него, и не может представить себе никакой реальной альтернативы тому, чтобы Джон был рядом с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но, как всегда, Джон, кажется, каким-то образом _знает_ , что он замечательный человек. Его пальцы скользят по волосам Шерлока, когда тот принимает чувственные воспоминания, которые он продолжает ему передавать. Одно за другим, всё, что он когда-либо сохранял о Джоне в своей голове, в то время как его сердце колотится в груди, а дыхание становится учащённым и более поверхностным, отчаянным и умоляющим.

Шерлок заставляет себя остановиться через некоторое время, когда пальцы Джона крепко сжимают его волосы, а грудь вздымается с каждым вздохом. Потому что он мог бы продолжать это часами, питая Джона воспоминаниями о наслаждении и ощущениях, наполняя его ими до тех пор, пока ни один из них не почувствует ничего другого, кроме этого наслаждения, воспоминаний и течения, смешивающиеся и кружащиеся между ними.

Некоторое время они оба молчат, нежась на солнышке на одеяле в парке, глядя на весь мир, как дремлющая пара, наслаждающаяся редкой хорошей погодой. Здесь нет нужды в словах, для них нет места среди ощущений, среди наслаждения.

Джон наконец откашливается, и Шерлок поворачивается, давая ему понять, что он слушает.

− Как долго?

− Х-м-м?

− Когда ты перестал стирать обо мне информацию? Как давно?

Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона, который смотрит на него с растущим удивлением в глазах.

− Я никогда ничего не удалял о тебе, Джон.

− Никогда? − Джон говорит немного недоверчиво, будто он думает, что Шерлок, должно быть, шутит.

Но Джон чувствует то же, что и Шерлок, должен чувствовать, что он вовсе не шутит, что он абсолютно серьёзен. Он никогда ничего не удалял о Джоне, и у него нет намерения начинать в ближайшее время.

Преступления и Джон. Джон и преступления. Две самые важные вещи в жизни Шерлока.

− Никогда, − подтверждает Шерлок, хотя ему очень не хочется повторяться.

− Ох, − говорит Джон немного глупо.

Шерлок откидывает голову на грудь Джона и слушает, как учащается его сердцебиение − от удивления, от возбуждения, от чистой радости, а может, и от всего вместе взятого. Он чувствует, как пальцы Джона скользят по его волосам, поглаживая затылок и спину, а потом снова скользят вверх.

− Ох, − повторяет Джон, и в его голосе слышится благоговейный шепот.

Шерлок слегка улыбается, уткнувшись Джону в грудь.


End file.
